


【授翻】デザートを食べてから/吃完甜点后

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 原作：灰地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8430641
Relationships: 光芝诺
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】デザートを食べてから/吃完甜点后

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：灰  
> 地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8430641

那是吃相何其优雅的人。前光之战士瞅着洁白指尖舞蹈般的跃动，心里想道。

首先举止就很优美。白皙的手掌轻巧地握住刀叉，不发出一丁点声音切割着肉块，再流畅地送入口中，不多久就吞咽下去。动作快得像肉块入口即化。柔软的嘴唇微微闭合，只在食物送到嘴边时才张开，一瞬后已经咽下去了。那转瞬即逝的样子让人联想到以前在植物园中发现的食虫类植物的叶子。能感受到某种被什么东西特性化之后的、功能性的美。

迄今为止和不少人共同进餐过，但谁也没有他那样优美的吃相。仿佛魔导人偶般正确地、机械化地使用叉子，转瞬内窥见的牙齿精巧得如同人造物品。

菜色算不上多讲究，说到底就是些烤肉和水煮蔬菜而已。他毫无感情地吃着这些不怎么出彩的食物。可是实在太文静了，仿佛肉类蔬菜都是瞬间消失的。见到马克杯盛汤也只是困惑了几秒，接着便无声无息地喝汤。光自己也觉得奇怪，他的人生中有没有那么奇怪的盛汤方式呢？脸部肌肉几乎一动不动，也不知道有没有在咀嚼，美得像一张能乐面具。

他悠然动手，眼前的盘子越来越干净了。那双手对于持刀的武者来说太过白净，宛如人造工艺品。连呈现出淡粉色的指甲都有个完美而圆润的弧度，即使斩断手腕、任谁见了也不会认为这是货真价实的人的肢体。因为他们无法准确想象出断面滴血的样子。

一口气咽下最后一块肉，回过神来发现平时旅途中所使用的粗糙案板上，连一滴酱料都没残留。他端端正正、飞快享用完大块山羊肉，静静地摆好了餐具。对方不打算用餐巾擦嘴角，因为确信没弄脏嘴唇。虽然只是跟他吃饭而已，却仿佛看到了在街头巷尾挣旅费的吟游诗人的特技般，让人赞叹不已。似乎仅仅依靠完美的吃相，就觉得即使是粗茶淡饭也能忍受，将其视为欣赏美景。

但是，无论这人带来何等视觉享受，自己都不会那么去想。行为越是日常化就越能感受到对方人的温暖，例如因美味而露出笑容、见到不喜欢的食材而皱起眉头。所谓围着饭桌吃饭加深友谊，难道不该是因为看着对方的表情而产生了亲切感的吗？

而眼前的男人并非如此。无论做什么都感受不到人情味，只有大理石般的冷酷。可以赞美他像一件美术品，却无法与他共感。和自己面对面吃饭的是不是人类呢，自己也是第一次没有信心去确认这事。

男人面无表情地倾斜玻璃杯，眼神流转向冒险者那边。呆呆凝视着纤长眼睫的冒险者下意识坐正了身体。

“……好吃吗？”冒险者作为今天的主厨，这样问道。

没什么好怕的，又不是硬逼着他吃饭。再说想吃自己亲手做的菜的人，可是那位皇太子殿下。更何况他们俩是这世上唯一实力对等的人。

心里虽然这么想，凝视着那双空洞而深邃的眼睛时仍感到背后发毛。例如被可怕猛兽紧盯着的压迫感；理所应当地践踏他人、作为统治者的存在感；以及如果那双蓝眼睛里的善意消失、瞬间就会面无表情地砍死自己的那份疯狂。

“唔呣，很美味。和我之前品尝过的东西不相上下。没想到你不仅武艺高强，料理也做得挺好。”

“别说恭维话。”

芝诺斯坐在无法比拟王座的奢华椅子上，翘起形状姣好的嘴唇。

“我可没骗人。虽然菜色少、品相也不好，但我要求还没高到要蛮族国家也得做到本国那种程度。”

口气真大，但如果是他的话就能理解了，也不会觉得生气。冒险者耸耸肩，将空盘子归置到自己身边。

“而且……”摆在朴素饭桌上的台灯照亮了深金色的发。“加雷马的晚餐很难算得上美味，工序繁多、还有不少人试毒，没来得及吃上一口就被当做垃圾扔掉了。有时想想干脆毒死一个人的话，多少也能感到点愉快，却到最后也没那么做。”

他看起来不像在开玩笑，冒险者回想起不知何时见过的雕像般的表情。气氛如同在基拉巴尼亚初次相遇时那般沉闷致死。

“那他们还真是人生不值得啊。”

“开个玩笑而已，又不是没吃完。首先，越挑食就越会对食物没兴趣。我只是……觉得无聊。如果能吃的话那再好不过了，但加雷马以魔导技术见长，继承国父血统的人还跟俗人一样不吃饭就活不下去，不觉得愚蠢吗。”

冒险者准备着接下来的餐盘，歪歪脑袋想道：难道重点是这个？

“但你好像说过想吃肉啊，所以我就做了，莫非不喜欢？”

“唔——”

白皙的手指抵住下颚，芝诺斯做出微微思索的样子。其实与他是否真的在烦恼无关，那只是为了表现得像个人类，几秒后男人突然睁开明亮的双眼望向冒险者。

“我本来不吃肉。——这样说你会觉得奇怪吗？”

“不会。因为……”

“那是从前的事了。我还不到十岁，眼前的肉怎么看都觉得恶心。如果还要想象那曾经是某种生物的一部分，血脉也确实搏动过，就很古怪了。明明是不可或缺的食物，心情却像在进食尸体的肉块一样。听说他们多次调换厨师，就是为了让不肯动餐刀的我吃饭。”

话说回来，眼前这男人竟然还有童年，真令冒险者感到意外。即使有人说是参照如今的样子从大理石里削出来的，他也许还信了，而且还是个任性又挑食小屁孩。

芝诺斯大长腿换了个姿势，也不知对这沉默的听众作何感想。

“那时大概九岁吧，父亲难得回到皇宫里。一个月也见不上几次面的怪人，回来了连铠甲都不脱就把我带出去打猎。现在也不知道他那时是不是心血来潮。”

他说话的口气就像在谈论别人家事，但至少不是在批评血脉相连的家族的腔调。

平民出身的冒险者、很难想象一个月才见几次这种低频率的会面。本应是帝国军团长的现任皇帝会以何种态度对待儿子呢？接下来芝诺斯摇晃着红葡萄酒杯，面无表情地说下去。

“我不讨厌狩猎，也不是不擅长追逐被猎场包围的野兽、瞄准要害一击毙命。……你别摆出那种可笑的表情，都是十几年前的事了。”

被芝诺斯当成猎物追逐的记忆涌上心头，场面过于生动所以只能笑了。

“我不会忘记，那天的猎物是一头雄鹿。吃着贫瘠的土地上长出的草，为了度过漫长的冬天储存脂肪。它是头顽强而美丽的野兽，即使被我毫不犹豫地一枪打进脖子也要活下去。我踏着热血濡湿的小草，抓住那只勇敢的犄角，用小刀刺穿它的咽喉。平时会放干血送回宫殿，那天不知为什么父皇当场命令架起篝火。突然被命令收集燃料的臣子们很慌张。然后他当着我面迅速处理好那只鹿，说快点尝尝看。”

冒险者从未见过那场面、却仿佛近在眼前。少年的肌肤如瓷器般光滑、侧脸端正俊秀，蓝眼睛无情凝视着活物被肢解的样子。如眺望沙滩被海浪侵袭一般，看着父亲手法娴熟地剥去皮毛、打断关节，将柔软的肢体拆得七零八落。和光之战士对峙时肯定也是这种视线。

“它的肉是多么美味。”芝诺斯眯起颜色与幼时无二的眼，不自觉地笑了，“我至今还记得，那并非御厨亲自烹调、也没有使用任何香辛料的大腿肉的味道。甘甜肥美的脂肪在舌尖上荡漾开，筋腱富有嚼劲、肌肉也很柔软，仿佛历历在目。我亲手杀了那头鹿，血还腾腾冒着热气，被砍掉的头颅上空洞的眼睛仰望我时，嘴里嚼着它的肉是多么令人喜悦！”

鲜艳的红色烙印在视网膜上，一秒后冒险者发觉那是他的舌头，从白珍珠似的牙齿后方伸出来舔了舔薄唇。这景象令他眩晕。

“那时起我就能吃肉了。我终于理解装在盘子里的肉块不是腐烂的残骸，而是鲜活生命的穷途末路。决定性的概念突然联系在一起，终于触手可及。我吃的是活物，杀了它才能活下去。杀戮即生存。我拿起武器、亦或是因此失去生命，这都是一个道理。”

那不是当然的嘛！——但冒险者没说出口。人类不是食物链的顶点，吞噬生命后终将被其它存在所吞噬，一切都是天理循环。以太和生命都是一个概念。他自那时起便深深领悟到了这个小孩子都懂的道理。

“从那之后爱上了狩猎。虽然没法重现那时鲜明的体验，但打倒生物这件事本身就令我很开心了。活着就是杀戮，只有打倒更强大的敌人才有活着的实感。”

仅此而已。芝诺斯凭借小时候的经验一路走到现在。冒险者不知为何竟觉得他浑身血债的前半生还算天真无邪，是自己的伦理观坏掉了吗？男人心无杂念地坚信着幼时获得的唯一真理，才活到了今天。

“所以你做的菜还是肉料理好吃。让我忍不住期盼能不能再次体会到当年的激情……怎么说呢，就是真希望你能给我带来和当年一样的感受。”

“——那么，感想怎样？”冒险者竭尽全力问道。深蓝色的眼瞳暗了暗，既不蓄势待发、也没有杀气。

“我不是说过了么。——非常美味。”

犹如水面泛起微波。那男人一生中也会浮现出这样柔和的神情？微微缩小的瞳孔并没有染上疯狂。他知道自己那是充满慈爱的温柔眼神吗？

“与幼年时的兴奋有所不同，但这顿饭也让我非常满足。你是施了什么魔法让我感觉那么快乐？”

“太好了。那还真是……太好了。”

芝诺斯迷人的微笑仿佛餮足的野兽，他打了个哈欠，伸展身体安稳地任阳光洒满身。冒险者甚至感慨起来好像凶猛的狮子第一次允许人类触碰。

这份名为“能陪在芝诺斯身边的只有自己”的自信带来的满足感比想象中还要多，摇摇晃晃快要溢出指尖。是被选中后的自我表现欲吗，但又似乎跟它不一样。冒险者自己也一定是头野兽，生着利爪和尖牙、假冒人类试图积极地融入其中。

“来吃甜点吧，其实我比较擅长做甜食。”声线隐隐发颤，端出错过了时机的装有小馅饼的盘子。白瓷般的脸颊又弯起一道优美的弧线。

就稍后再告诉你吧，只要是你给予东西，我都会非常开心。直到无法成为人类的狮子发现这真的是一件很特别的事情之前。

我擅长伪装成人，无论什么都有自信能做得很巧妙，也不觉得这样很辛苦。只要在被需要的时候亮出獠牙就行。

可也从未料到和同类如此贴近是多么的幸福。

前光之战士这样笑着将叉子递给那只美丽的手，虽然也有失去的东西，但他现在是如此幸福。

END


End file.
